A dark past, A new future
by blessmyself09
Summary: Nico's in a funk. In Tartaurus no one knows what happened, he won't say. What happens when one day he bumps into the girl of his dreams? He just doesn't know it. What happens when their stuck together in a room? He falls head over heals! One-shot! Lemon ahead (You have been warned) Nico Di Angelo/OCC


**Heyyyyyyyyyy. This a cute/strong one-shot two years after the fight with Gaea. They won, nobody died (I made it up I don't really know the outcome) except the monstors, 18-year old Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase are out of Tartaurus (can't spell it) and are doing really well but, 16-year old Nico Di Angelo is still lost and broken and nothing can fix him. What happens when one day Chiron sends Percy, Annabeth, Grover, & Nico to pick up a very powerful demi-god? Nico falls in love! Lemon in this story**

Percy's POV

We walk down the streets of Manhattan looking for this powerful demi-god. Annabeth and I hold hands and look around. Chiron didn't tell us much, he just said _you'll know her when you see her. _At least we know it's a girl. Grover helps us look but, Nico looks bored and uninterested. Whatever happened to him in Tartaurus still keeps him hidden and separated from the world. Nico stares at the concrete and doesn't look where he's going. He crashes into a girl his age and they both go down. The girl on top of him.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl exclaims and gets off of him. She holds out her hand and helps Nico up. Nico looks at her and his eyes widened.

"I wasn't looking where I was going" She says apologetically. Nico tries to say it's okay but instead it comes out like this…

"Husdiahfreua" Annabeth and I give each other the look. _Nico likes her. _Annabeth decides to step in because she knows that I'm also no good with words.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, and that's Nico, my boyfriend Percy, and Grover" She says, pointing at each of us.

"I'm Melissa, and well, I'm all alone there's no one to introduce" She said shrugging. Grover looked up and dragged me to the side.

"It's her, that's our demi-god and the bad news is there's a large monster hunting her down" He whispers to me. I give Annabeth the look and she nods. She grabs Melissa's hand and we start to run.

"What's going on?" Melissa asks. As we pass an extremely scary alley, Melissa stops. She releases herself from Annabeth's intense grip and runs inside the alley.

"What are you doing?!" We yell at her. She grabs something and comes back to us. A celestial gold knife, something that resembles Riptide, and a gun. A gun.

"If we're gonna be fighting war crazed skeletons, we might need supplies" She said chuckling. We stared at her.

"You know!" I yelled at her.

"C'mon, I see the dagger, obvious satyr, your sword. Obvious!" She exclaimed.

"Well, trying to keep this a secret didn't go well" I said. Nico this entire time has not said anything and just stared at her, never taking his eyes off her. Ahhh, young love.

"Wait did you say skeletons?" Grover asked. She nodded.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"They've been following me since Miami" She told us

"Have you tried killing them?" Nico asked, suddenly interested, since these things do come from the Underworld. Melissa looked around.

"Something's not right" She said. That's when I noticed it. Nobody was around except us.

"We need to get going. Now" I said and we began to walk but, Melissa and Nico were pulled to the alley and boulders covered the entrance with them inside.

Nico's POV

Oh, s***. What am I supposed to do? We need to work together and I can barely say a word to her. Ugh

"Guys are you okay?" Percy scram from the other side

"We're fine. I know a way to get out. It might take some time but, this is my turf, I know it" Melissa yelled back.

"Okay, see you outside" Percy said.

"Okay, Nico we need to work together, something wants us here for a reason and it'll probably never let us go until we figure it out. But we have to start moving" She said and I stared at her. There are many girls at camp that look like her but, they were daughters of Aphrodite and something tells me she's not one of them. Also, there's a strange connection I'm feeling towards her. I gulped, we might be here a while and I don't think I'll last that long. Oh god, teenage hormones calm the f*** down.

"Hello?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, who's your parent?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Poseidon" She simply said.

"What?" I asked her. There was only one child of Poseidon and that was Percy.

"Poseidon" She said again.

"Show me" I told her. She focused on one of the pipes and water shot out and then she turned to me

"Need more proof?" She asked. I shook my head. She put the water back and froze it to make sure it wouldn't spill. Watching her made me feel extremely weird. I gulped. I can do this. I can do this.

"Anyway, let's get moving" She said and started to walk towards a door. I followed like a love sick puppy. We walked up the stairs and I felt a presence.

"Watch out!" Melissa yelled and shot at something behind me. I turned in time to see it dissolve

"Thanks" I told her.

"Yea but, now we'll have to fight. I ran out of bullets" She told me. Oh well, now I'll just have protect her.

"C'mon" She said and we continued to walk.

6 HOURS LATER

We fought more than fifty monsters. We were beat, hungry, thirsty, and exhausted. We sat in one of the rooms beds covered in sweat, blood, and dirt.

"Okay, we need to figure out why we're here or else we'll never leave" She said. I looked at her. Even though she looked beat and dirty, she looked like a goddess. Of course I would never tell her that.

"Check the kitchen for supplies, I'm gonna see if I can find some—well better clothes that we can change ourselves into" She said and walked away. I looked around the kitchen. There a few bottles of water and some canned fruit. I brought it to the room. She came out with a dress and some sweatpants.

"That's all they have" She said. I took the sweatpants and entered the bathroom. I cleaned myself up. Surprisingly they had running water. I put the sweatpants and let my clothes dry. When I opened the door, Melissa was already clean and wearing the dress. The dress was plain white, strapless but, it looked like the ones that when you twirl they open up. It was short, up to mid-thigh, and I couldn't help but wonder if the dress was made for. It hugged all the right curves and she looked stunning. I closed the door and looked at myself. I was so skinny and pale. Nobody would love me, when we get to camp all the boys will want her and I'll be left in the dust. I sighed and walked out.

"What took you so long?" she asked me yawning.

"You need to rest" I told her. There was only one bed.

"We'll share, it's a king, you get one side, I get the other" She said and we each went to a side. We both got in.

"You wake me up so I can take a shift okay?" She said and I nodded, even though I wasn't really going to do that. I was going to protect her all night long. She immediately fell asleep and I watched her. She slowly began in her sleep to move closer to me until her head was on my chest. I shivered at the unknown feeling. I soon began to get tired and fell asleep.

Third Person POV

Nico put his head on the pillow and lied down on the bed to his side. Melissa went closer to him and their bodies were touching. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer, him putting his head in her hair. She turned and put her head in his chest and snuggled deeper.

Melissa's POV

I woke up full of warmth and I looked up. Nico had his arm around my waist and his head appeared to have been in my hair. He looked so peaceful. I began to play with the hair on his forehead. He began to mumble something in his sleep.

"Melissa Melissa Melissa Melissa" Was all he kept saying. I blushed at this and he began to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Morning" I said. He just looked at me.

Nico's POV **Extreme Lemon**

I leant in and kissed her lips. She slowly kissed me back. I was unsure what to do but apparently my mind knew. We sat up and I grabbed her waist and forced her onto my lap. Her hands went to my hair and she tugged at them. I licked her lips and she opened her mouth. My tongue cautiously entered her mouth. I explored the unknown territory and she moaned into my mouth. I think I was doing this right. We parted lips and looked at each other. We kissed each other again but, more hungrily and greedily. I turned her around so that I was on top and began to kiss her neck. I had no idea of what I was doing but, I loved it. The noises she made sent a shock through me and suddenly my body wasn't doing the work it was me. Next thing I know our clothes were being thrown on the floor and things were getting really hot. The screams of Melissa were probably heard from China. All I know is that one thing led to another and we were at this for five hours. One of them in the shower. When we were finally dressed was when real words came from our mouths.

"What does that make us?" I asked her. I sounded scared and vulnerable

"What do you want us to be?" She asked. She sounded vulnerable almost as if fearing a sad response. Just like me

"Together" I said voice cracking. I was afraid she would reject me, especially since I just gave her everything.

"How long?" She asked as if that has happened before.

"Forever" I said and meant it. After what happened I felt something a child of Hades never feels Love and if love was her then I would never leave her.

"I want that too" She said and came up to her and wrapped my arms around her. We just held each other and we both felt completely happy. Then we were back in front of Percy, Annabeth, & Grover.

"Hey, how'd you get out?" Percy asked. Annabeth noticed us holding hands.

"Awww, you guys are together!" Annabeth exclaimed. Percy and Grover chuckled.

"Let's just get to camp" Grover said and we began to walk. I felt happy for the first time and looking at Melissa I knew I would stay that way.

**What did you think? I did say there would be a lemon and I think this was a good one shot. Please Review!**

**Review!**


End file.
